halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Hydri VI
Beta Hydri VI was a human colony world home to many humans in from 2499, all the way to it's destruction in 2652, and it was also home to many Spartans, as Jay-I425 and Jayne-I428 was born on the world, and Spartan-I303 fought the Insurrection there, while also being born on the world. It had several moons that orbited the planet, however they were literally destroyed when the world fell. Background Discovery The Beta Hydri System was found in 2499 after many were escaping from the Outer Colonies, away from the Insurrection. Refugees immediately began settling on Beta Hydri VI after discovering that it was habitable, naming it's capital city "New Compton". AI Triumvirate In 2533, relocated candidates to the system during her time trying to create a "AI Triumvirate". The Attack On Beta Hydri VI In 2552, Beta Hydri VI was attacked by the Covenant, and was partially glassed. However, due to Anchor Team's destruction of a CCS-class battlecruiser, and with the UNSC managing to ward off any other Covenant ships in the system, the world was saved from destruction. The Insurrection In 2535, many rebel groups began, and a violent insurrection formed, with New Compton being the first victim of the attack, as the Insurrectionists bombed one of the main buildings. The UNSC forces on the planet retaliated with brutal force, where they would locate a rebel stronghold, and the UNSC would bomb it. The insurrection would escalate so much that in 2554 ONI had to send both Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305 to neutralize the threat, but then the situation got ugly when Angie was killed in the line of fire. Later, Anchor Team ended up on the world and took on the Insurrection as well. Finally, the Insurrection surrendered in 2564 and left Beta Hydri VI, where they would later on be absorbed by the United Colonial Separatists in 2572. Fall Beta Hydri VI was attacked by the Hand Of Shadow in 2625, where it was occupied, and then later glassed by the Hand Of Shadow's flagship, a CCS-class battlecruiser. Worse, after the UNSC came, it's flagship was split in half and crashed into the world, damaging it further. During the Hands evacuation of the world, several ships also reduced the world to a nuclead wasteland when several NOVA and HAVOK nukes bombarded the world, killing millions, if not billions of innocent lives. Status It is presumed that at 2652, the end of the Incognito Era's timeline, that it was re-terraformed. However, since then, it has been speculated thar it is now in a nuvlear winter. Population About 50% of the population on the planet is/was of British decent, with 30% being of Asian decent and the last 20% being of Arab decent. The spoken languages on Beta Hydri VI are English, Japanese, Chinese, Hebrew, and Arabic, with English, Japanese and Arabic being taught in schools. 40% on the world are Christian, another 30% being Jewish, and 40% of the population being atheists. Food Food was actually a very easy thing to find or grow on the planet, as many of the forests had edible fruit in them. Hunting was fairly easy, as there were many species with edible flesh, one of the more popular species of food being the "Elepino", which resembled a mix of a Rhino and an Elephant. One of the most popular foods on Beta Hydri VI was the Elephino Burger. Terrain Much of the terrain on Beta Hydri VI was similar to Earth's tropical rainforests, with many trees on the planet. However, there are also desert canyons on the planet, and there was a small polar ice cap on the bottom of the planet. There were also many fields and clearings on the planet, where many of the cities would be built. Category:Incognito Era Category:UEG Colonies